


INTOXICATED

by R_ATIN



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Bottom John Paulo Nase | Sejun, Bottom Stellvester "Stell" Ajero, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Felip Jhon Suson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_ATIN/pseuds/R_ATIN
Summary: After an overwhelming Architecture board examinations, Ken's boyfriends Stell and Sejun grants him a reward. And Ken knows exactly what he wants.
Relationships: John Paulo Nase | Sejun/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero & Felip Jhon Suson | Ken, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero & John Paulo Nase | Sejun, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	INTOXICATED

**Author's Note:**

> This includes a polyamorous relationship or multiple sexual relationships.  
> Also includes mild humiliation and spanking.  
> Kindly skip if uncomfortable.

Worn-out and cranky after two grueling days of board examinations, Ken’s temples throb, and the muscles on his back feel sore. Frankly, there is nothing more he wants at that moment other than the sight of his bed, and him, outspread on it, probably happily snoring his ass off for an entire day or two.

He pokes his tongue against the wall of his cheek as he yearns for that much-needed rest. That leisurely vision doesn’t last long enough, however, not when his boyfriends Stell and Sejun suddenly turn up at the exam venue, getting out of their car in their ridiculously lavish suits and plenty of jewelry around their fingers. The two gracefully approach him at the main gate, heads held high while holding each other’s hands in silent content.

Ken couldn’t tell whether his lovers are merely oblivious to the questioning stares of everyone around, yet it was the least of his concerns as he squirms his way in between them, strong arms wrapped around one another, and greets both the older males with swift, moist kisses on their mouths.

**_“What’s going on? What brings the both of you here?”_** Ken asks after breaking away from their kisses, his questions not at all intending to offend either of the two men yet he can’t help but be eager.

In all of those four years that the three of them have been together, Stell and Sejun very rarely pick him up whenever he was out, unless necessary. Ken, of all people, knows just how busy his lovers can be thus he can never bring himself to complain. Running an entire company is no easy feat hence their sudden appearance made Ken impossibly giddy and expectant.

**_“Picking you up,”_** Stell says matter-of-factly and frowns ** _. “Are you not pleased to see us, Kenji?”_**

****

Ken flinches to the pained sound in Stell’s voice and wraps his arms around his lover’s waist without hesitation.

**_“What? No! Of course not. I’m always happy to see you, both of you. I was just…surprised. But pleasantly, that is.”_ **

****

Ken straightens out the frown in Stell’s forehead with a quick, affectionate kiss, and the older man hums in content. Sejun clears his throat from behind and the two giggle as they pull apart from each other’s embrace.

**_“Darlings, why don’t we head home now and save those for later, shall we?”_** Sejun’s saccharine-coated voice rings in their ears. He gently takes the hands of both his lovers and guides them toward their Limo.

It wasn’t too long in their journey before Ken starts fidgeting. If anything, he is both amused and puzzled as he throws glimpses on both Stell and Sejun who are seated on either of his sides. Sejun must have noticed his unease when the oldest throws a knowing smile to Stell’s way, who is then a little too preoccupied with his phone. Ken only has to quirk an eyebrow at Sejun before the older offers to answer the questions swirling inside the youngest male’s thoughts.

**_“You’ve worked hard Kenji. We figured you needed to be rewarded, of course. Is there anything or anywhere you fancy?”_** Sejun asks, his voice resounding just a tad bit more alluring than it had always been. His bejeweled finger taps in perfect rhythm with the sway of his booted toe, that peek just a bit from the hem of his deep plum tailored pants. Sejun looks regal, as always.

Ken’s face naturally lights up upon hearing the word reward. To be honest, he has been intently waiting for his prize and his two lovers know precisely how to pamper him. This time, he is hell-bent with what he wishes for. That one thing he has been desperately fantasizing about in the wee hours of the night that has long since settled in his flesh. He barely restrains himself from shuddering with delight at the thought of its possibility.

**_“Anything?”_** Ken repeats the question carefully, eyes narrowing into slits.

**_“Absolutely anything you’d like, baby,”_** Stell whispers breathily straight into Ken’s ear, making his head whirl toward the older man so fast that he might have gotten himself a whiplash.

With a click of his tongue, Ken confidently blurts out his heart’s desires and for a moment, silence envelopes the air inside the Limo. Distress starts to pool within his stomach as he watches Stell and Sejun exchange surprised glances with each other. Ken holds his breath and swallows hard, thinking he must have asked for too much or have gone overboard with his request. But thankfully, he lets out that heavy sigh of relief when both older males smile at him and nod in consent.

Some thirty minutes later, Ken finds himself inside their bedroom, main lights switched off except for the two bedside lamps that spill out a warm orange glow; expensive suits peacefully rest across the polished wooden floor. The air-conditioning was turned on high cool and the chilled air keeps biting on his skin, but Ken is sweating and his throat is dry. Not because he is still fully clothed in his sweater and ripped jeans, but all thanks to the scrumptious feast before his eyes, Stell and Sejun, beautifully sprawled on their king-sized mattress. Ken swallows the ball of flames wedged between his throat as he softly palms his erection against the material of his bottoms. Nibbling his nether lip, the corner pulls into a hungry smirk as he watches them both, naked, panting, and entangled in a mess of limbs and pulling on each other’s hair as they continue to make out in sloppy, wet kisses in front of Ken.

He stands motionless by the foot of the bed, reveling in Sejun’s obscene moans, before tilting his head in suspicion by the way Stell appears to be strangely quiet; and Ken obviously does not like it. He stops himself from fondling the hardening dick under his jeans and leans over the bed, his free hand slithering along the smooth length of Stell’s leg that rests on top of Sejun’s. Ken hears a choked-off whimper when he reaches Stell’s ass cheek. He caresses and squeezes it gently before raising his hand and hammering it down with a piercing slap. The older man shudders and is caught dazed by the unforeseen blow, but whatever protest and whimpers he has are perfectly sealed inside his mouth by Sejun’s greedy lips.

**_“How does it feel, Daddy? Now that you’re the one getting the spanking? Do you like it too?”_** Ken commands, and his cock swells achingly when Stell nods agitatedly like the obedient boy that he expects him to be.

As though on cue, Sejun lays his hand on Stell’s reddened patch of skin and rubs in small circles to soften the sting, and he can tell it works somehow by the deep sigh he swallows from Stell’s throat.

**_“Louder, Daddies. Let me hear you. Come on. Pretty sure you’re enjoying yourselves, yes? Show me.”_ **

Ken smirks as crude moans begin to emerge from his lovers’ throats, though still muffled by each other’s lips. His breath hitches at the sight and his jeans are getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute; the zipper almost feels like it was slicing through the material of his underwear and right onto the flesh of his dick. He can only resist so much, not when Sejun looks unbelievably pretty in his braided hair and a delicate pair of white fishnet stockings that reached the upper half of his unfairly, smooth thighs; not when Stell looks sinfully bewitching in his black, leather chokers with that smudged, devil red lipstick. His daddies will be the death of him, that’s for certain, yet he can’t bring himself to simply flick that button open and take his dripping cock out.

He needs more.

**_“You both look so beautiful like this, Daddies. But do baby a favor and turn on your fucking fronts now.”_ **

Ken says with a voice so modest that starkly defies the authority laced between his words, yet Stell and Sejun adheres without apprehensions, both older males wantonly powerless against the youngest. Stomachs and faces are pressed against the satin duvet of the mattress, they arch their backs elegantly, legs are pried apart as their asses brandish invitingly in the air, all for Ken to feast on. The young one licks his lips as he begins undoing the button of his jeans and wiggling out of it much earnestly. He almost gasped when his painfully hard erection jerks free and slaps against his stomach as soon as he yanks his underwear down and steps out of it, discarding his sweater on the floor as well. He stands idly, finally naked, all while stroking the length of his leaking sex while teasing its crown with his thumb, moaning to the pleasure being offered by his own touch.

Ken’s body trembles with crushing desire as he places one hand on each of his boyfriends’ cheeks and stretches them wide apart. He wants to see their holes, and fuck he does, making him moan once again, unable to control himself with the lust searing within his groin. He is confused for a fleeting moment, doesn’t know where to look first, which to touch first, and he decides he can just touch them both at the same time.

Ken shifts, bends a little on his knees, and plants a quick peck on each ass cheek. He breathes on each entrance warmly, and only long, feverish moans swallowed the bedroom when Ken presses his tongue steadily on Stell’s hole, licking around shortly before moving back and doing the same thing to Sejun. He blows cold air against the wetness of their skins before he licks back up, from the tender area between their cocks and holes, then back down again. He fucks his tongue first into Sejun’s hole at a steady pace, licking and lapping around and the sounds it makes are blatantly obscene, making the oldest feel fucking dirty. Stell wasn’t any better as his cock hangs heavily between his legs with a shameless amount of precum threading straight down into the bed, soaking the linen underneath as Ken eats his ass hungrily. The two older men shuddered instantaneously, letting out squeaks and groans, feeling exceedingly pleasured and crying for more.

Ken quickly reaches in for the pipe of lube atop the cabinet in one long stride, his chest heaving stiffly as he pours the viscous liquid into his palm. He pours too much, way too much as some of the substance bleeds into the sheets, ridiculously distracted between the amount of lube and the two plump, cream-skinned asses, patiently waiting in front of him. He rubs his fingers, warms the substance until he is satisfied by the lack of friction in them.

Ken chuckles at the shameless whines both men made when he merely grabs their ass cheeks, playfully kneading the soft flesh between his rough and bony fingers, leaving wet remnants of lube on their skin before he treads to their rims, and gently rubs around the tight ring using his middle fingers. Ken teases them a little longer than bearable that earns Ken a low grunt from Sejun. Ken grins before giving the oldest a swift smack on the ass with the flat of his palm and takes delight with the way Sejun’s flesh waggles and turns into a pale crimson, overlooking the whimpers escaping from the older’s lips.

**_“Well aren’t you impatient, daddy?”_** Ken smirks again as Sejun shakes his head and mumbles a shaky _‘I’m sorry baby’_ under his breath.

Ken resumes teasing around their holes, watching in fascination as they clench and unclench before finally pushing a finger first into Stell, deeper and deeper, until it disappears all the way in. Ken is satisfied and surprised at how smoothly it went through. He stills his finger inside Stell, as he starts easing a finger inside Sejun until it is completely buried deep within.

**_“Damn, that was unchallenging,”_** Ken mutters and the tinge of dark pink that slithers on both his lovers’ backs didn’t escape his amused eyes.

He presses his fingers back and forth, curling and thrusting at them until a broken string of cries and whimpers echo within the bedroom walls. And when Ken finally enters the second finger and scissors their way in, Stell and Sejun are screaming both in pleasure and pain, threads of spit connecting their lips to the soaked sheets, eyes rolling to the back of their heads. Stell grabs Sejun’s hand and they mesh them together tightly as they both shudder and squirm, fucking themselves on Ken’s long and slender fingers. And they both be damned as it feels nothing but sorely euphoric so neither of them don’t give a shit. 

**_“F-fuck, Kenji!”_** Stell cries out as he keeps rolling his hips against Ken’s fingers, pounding his balled fist against the cushion, frantically searching for that one spot to blow his mind.

**_“That’s right Daddy. It’s hot when you swear. Keep fucking yourselves on my fingers. I bet you both want more, don’t you? All needy and shit.”_** Ken coos as he curls his fingers up and manages to reach their prostates, pressing on that sensitive nub relentlessly.

The movement has Stell and Sejun stifling harsh screams against the bedsheets, tears streaming from their twisted faces and strings of drool pooling all at once, feeling sticky and filthy all over. They feel lightheaded and dazed with overwhelming pleasure as they both chase their approaching orgasms. But Ken doesn’t stop. He continues to poke on the bundle of flesh harder and harder, until both males’ voices shoot up a few notes higher and louder, feeling even more wretched and embarrassed by the minute.

**_“Yeah, that’s it. Good Daddies, that’s it. Let go. Cum for me!”_** Ken growls, and that was all it took all before both men were coming, thighs shaking immodestly and crying out against the mattress.

Ken doesn’t pull his fingers out and he grins by the way Stell’s and Sejun’s holes tighten around them, continues to rub and rub still at their prostates, milking them both through waves of orgasm that shattered through their bones. He coos, watches in awe as the older men’s backs arch gracefully like felines until they collapse together in the soiled sheets, sobbing, hiccupping, and struggling to wrap each other in an embrace, completely wasted away in bliss and soreness.

Ken huffs at their hunched figures and pants harshly, as he lifts his one leg up on the mattress and begins stroking his own cock fast. His eyes were intensely burning, hot and hard and horny. All it takes is a few rough pumps before streams of hot of cum, splatters a blanket of white into Stell and Sejun’s bodies, making the older two whimper as the warm droplets trickle down their damp skin.

Ken crawls his way into the middle of Stell and Sejun. The three of them lie down in bed altogether, snuggled close to each other with arms tangled protectively among them.

**_“You two were so fucking hot. Damn. I want to do it again.”_** Ken exclaims before he chuckles as Stell’s soft hand pinches his nose. Ken juts his bottom lip to a pout, but he knows it’s okay, they’re okay, he can tell by the way Stell softly rests his arm over Ken’s waist. **_“Did I hurt you two? Anyway?”_**

Sejun nuzzles into the juncture of Ken’s neck and shoulder, and Ken could feel Sejun shaking his head in response.

**_“No. Well, maybe a little. But I’m fine. We’re fine. It wasn’t bad at all.”_** Sejun says before he hums in content as he feels a hand raking through his scalp. He doesn’t open his eyes, but he knows it was Stell’s fingers.

Ken feels soft kisses pressed on either side of his cheeks, then it wasn’t long before Stell and Sejun falls into a nap, and Ken smiles in between them. He reaches for the blanket, pooled underneath their legs, ever cautiously so he won’t wake his two lovers up. They remained entwined in their cuddled-up mess, naked, spent, and glowing from the high.

****

**_“I love you, Stell, Sejun,”_** Ken whispers before sliding his eyes closed and lets sleep wash over him.

They didn’t care about the soiled sheets behind their backs, nor the stickiness of the mixture of their cum and spits all over their skin. They didn’t care about anything at all. All they know is that they are comfortable, and everything just feels warm and right.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, I really, really wanted this to be soft and cuddly but then... TuT  
> Don't sue me. Bye~


End file.
